Alba Famiglia
by FallenAcacia
Summary: What if something different happened in the Chamber of Secrets? What if Harry wasn't so resigned to his death and wanted to live? With one simple change in mindset, the whole universe changes. Let the sun rise on a new beginning, on a new family.
1. A New Beginning

_Hey. So I'm writing a new story despite the fact that I've got so many which I'm not done writing... I lose inspiration ridiculously fast. Hopefully this one will stay alive. So anyway I've tried to change this chapter as much as I could, though there will be parts that will be REALLY similar to the books, well, identical since it's not possible to change all parts... Anyway, this is just the beginning so the next chapter shouldn't have this problem, or if it does, there should be less of this problem. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 _Edited (23/06/2017)_

* * *

 **So I've gotten quite a few people talking about how the first chapter is nearly exactly the same as the book so I'm just going to add a summary of the chapter here so you don't have to read this chapter and can skip it. Just skip all the way to the bottom so you don't have to bother with this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter One

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning. In the background, Riddle continued to speak-he was most probably gloating over his victory. Smiling wearily, he couldn't help but feel that if he was to die now, it wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys, he wouldn't have to be in pain anymore. Sure, people would miss him, but they'd probably get over it… right?

No, he had to live. He had to live! There was still so much he had to do. Harry clenched his fist trying to force himself to focus. He had to live!

The chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry pushed against the wall, forcing himself to stand up. Looking down, he noticed that his wound was gone, healed by Fawkes tears. Gritting his teeth, Harry raised his head, forcing himself to walk forward. Suddenly, his vision cleared completely and he felt a rush of energy surge through him. Nothing seemed impossible for him now. Laughing maniacally, he walked towards Riddle.

Riddle looked at him unsurely, raising Harry's own wand at him.

"Snapped Harry Potter? Can't even handle a little pressure?" Riddle sneered at him although there was a light of uncertainty in his eyes.

He raised the wand.

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell in front of Harry-the diary. Harry grabbed it as it was falling and as he held it, the edges of the book began to curl up as the pages began to blacken. Orange flames consumed the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. However, the diary continued to burn. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then he was gone.

Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Complete and utter silence. The orange flames had extinguished and with it all his energy. Panting loudly, Harry knelt on the ground trying to regain his energy. Then, shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder.

 _Stab the book with the fang._

Something inside him told him to stab the diary with the basilisk fang. As he was always one to listen to his instincts, Harry grabbed the basilisk fang before stabbing it through the book.

Once he was done, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy - it was me, Harry - but I - I s-swear I d- didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r- remember is him coming out of the diary -"

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here -"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

He heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.

 _Traitor. Scum. Jealous._

His head began to pound. Frowning slightly, Harry told himself to be wary of Ron just in case his intuition/gut feeling/inner voice thing was correct.

"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" How - what - where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.

"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through himself

"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.

"But -"

"Later," Harry said shortly. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. Not to mention the fact that Ron was obviously blind. Couldn't he see that his sister, not to mention he himself needed a break in the hospital wing or perhaps just a nice long clean shower? "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself"

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry. Harry just nodded at Lockhart finding him to be rather pitiful.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked confused for a second before remembering that as a phoenix Fawkes could carry any weight. Grabbing onto Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers, Harry motioned for everyone to grab on.

Ron, looked perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there -"

"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart -"

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand -"  
Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and then Harry grasped onto Fawkes's tail feathers even tighter.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over - all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses. Now that he was out of the chamber, he suddenly realised how disgusting he felt and looked.

"Oh, well ... I'd just been thinking ... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face.

"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then he started telling them everything making sure to leave out the parts about the orange fire. Somehow, he felt that the orange fire should remain private. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom ...

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was - breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary - or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. Looking at her, Harry wasn't sure what to say. After all, it was not entirely her fault about the Basilisk being let free from the school.

Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore only to stop himself and look down.

 _Liar. Fake. Manipulative. Don't look at him._

Every part of him screamed not to look at Dumbledore.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W- what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not ... Ginny hasn't been ... has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen . . . ."

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school ... traveled far and wide ... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with - him?"

"His d-diaryl" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year -"

"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic -'

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it -"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

She left, and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. Harry continued staring at his feet, finding his shoelaces looking very interesting. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely - surely - they weren't about to be punished?

"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore.

Ron opened his mouth in horror.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. Wincing as Lockhart, Harry wondered if he could be cured. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart -"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry… Harry brows furrowed at this.

Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.

Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.

"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous. Why was he alone with Dumbledore again?

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched him.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you . . . . "

Harry just nodded.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort - who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin - can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure..."

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so."

"Is it still there?" asked Harry desperately. The mere thought that there was a part of Voldemort in him disgusted him.

"I cannot say." replied Dumbledore after a brief period of silence. Harry couldn't help but scowl in aggravation. Wasn't Dumbledore the greatest wizard in the century or something?

Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

Godric Gryffindor

"You have exhibited the true qualities of a Gryffindor Harry as only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat," said Dumbledore simply.

For a minute, neither of them spoke. Harry did not know what to say about Dumbledore's obvious attempt to redirect his question. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.

What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban - we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too ... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So - have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby.

The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"I see. . . " said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here" -Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look - "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why - Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will ...

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then ... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pureblood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and - killing Muggle-borns ... Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. "Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise ...

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.

And Harry suddenly understood. He knew who had given Ginny the diary however there was nothing he could truly do to Mr. Malfoy. Or was there... He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

Smirking slightly, he went up to Dumbledore before asking for the diary. Dumbledore complied after a moment of hesitation.

Meanwhile, Mr. Malfoy had wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor.

Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor.

He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you -"

And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"What the -?"

Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry.

You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too.

He turned to go.

"Come, Dobby. I said, come."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free. "

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf Then he lunged at Harry.

"You've lost me my servant, boy!" Harry just laughed loudly.

But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.

"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well -"

"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Right," said Harry weakly when a sudden thought struck him. "By the way, you don't have to do this but will you become my house elf? I'll pay you and everything!" cried out Harry.

"1 sickle every month."

"What!" Harry was stunned. "Isn't that too little?"

Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.

"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Dobby will only work for 1 sickle!"

Harry felt incredibly awkward but he nodded and hugged Dobby back.

And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.

Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Harry didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or his and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat ("Oh, no!" said Hermione), or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences - Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

Harry had also managed to put the entire orange flame business out of his mind, at least until he was reminded of during an encounter with Zabini. As he was walking back from potions, Zabini suddenly stopped him.

"So it's you with the ridiculously pure Sky Flames." Zabini spoke, cornering Harry.

Harry just stared at him blankly. "Sky flames?"

Zabini looked shiftily around, casting several privacy charms before extending a hand. It was all normal, at least until Zabini's hand blazed with a yellow flame. "This is a Sun Flame. What you have, if I'm not mistaken should be an orange flame. That is called the Sky Flame. There are others like Storm, Cloud, Mist, Rain and finally Lightning." Zabini kept speaking as he watched Harry to see if he understood. In the end he sighed before he threw his hands in the air.

"I'll find a book for you. Don't tell anyone about flames."

"Okay?" The whole situation felt extremely awkward. Harry watched bemusedly as Blaise left.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.

"Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well - Percy's got a girlfriend." Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was - you know - attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.  
The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer - he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious..."

And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.

* * *

 **Chapter One Summary**

Harry gets bitten by the basilisk. However, just as he resigns himself to his death, he remembers that he wants to live. Forcing himself upright, he confronts Riddle with his wound already healed by Fawkes. Fawkes drops the diary in front of Harry who picks it up, causing the diary to burn. With the burning of the diary, Riddle dies. Then something in him tells him to stab the diary with the basilisk fang so Harry grabs the fang from the ground and stabs the diary. After this, Ginny wakes up. They make their way to Ron where something in Harry tells him not to trust Ron. Afterwards, with Fawkes help, they head up the pipe and go to Professors McGonagall's office. Upon seeing Dumbledore, something tells Harry that he isn't to be trusted. They explain what happened in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry omitting the parts about his flame. Everyone but Dumbledore and Harry leaves the office where they have a 'heart to heart' talk with Dumbledore being vague. Lucius Malfoy enters the room and after a conversation, Harry gets a brilliant idea and manages to free Dobby. After he free Dobby, he asks Dobby if Dobby will work for him, paid of course. Dobby agrees.

A few weeks after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, Harry is cornered by Blaise who tells Harry that his orange flames are called Sky Flames, informing Harry that he personally has Sun Flames. Giving up explaining the whole Flame theory and the like to Harry, Blaise warns Harry not to tell anyone about the flames and that he will try and send Harry a book about Flames. School term is then over. Everyone heads home for the holidays.


	2. Kidnapped

_Hey everyone! I decided to quickly put up this chapter since the previous chapter was really bad in my opinion considering a lot came from the book despite my attempt to change it... Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it even though it was a bit rushed... Please point out any mistakes that I may have made since I don't have a beta for this. Anyway, enjoy! Keep on reviewing and favouriting (is this a word?) and following this story if you enjoy it! Thank you again for reading!_

* * *

 _Edited (23/06/2017)_

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry tossed and turned in bed trying in vain to fall asleep. Standing up, he paced to and fro trying to be quiet as he tried not to wake his relatives. It was strange for him to be unable to sleep but his gut feeling told him that he would regret sleeping for some strange reason. Frowning he sat back on his bed trying to entertain himself by looking out of the window.

The pristine lawn of Private Drive No. 4? Check. The lamp post outside? Check? The falcon impatiently standing on his window? Check-wait what? Harry stared at his window suspiciously. Was there really a falcon at his window? Dazed, he stumbled towards his window only to catch sight of the neatly wrapped parcel held in the falcon's talons. Could this be what his gut feeling kept him up for?

Accepting the parcel, the falcon flew off. Eyeing the parcel in his hands, Harry began to unwrap it slowly. Pulling the last of the wrappings off, Harry noticed the parcel was a book.

'The Seven Flame Types by Scolio Picus' was emblazoned proudly on the cover of the book. Harry was immediately reminded of the conversation he had with Blaise back in Hogwarts. Could this be the book that he was planning to send to me? Shrugging, he opened the book.

Then he felt a hook behind his navel and he was sent flying and tumbling through space.

Deposited on the ground, Harry knelt on the floor retching and heaving as he tried to gain his bearings. An amused laugh greeted him as he stood up. Looking up, Harry couldn't help but breathe in deeply at the woman in front of him. The woman had brown eyes that seemed to glow with warmth. The woman also had hair that shone gold in the sun.

"Welcome Signore Potter." When the woman spoke, her voice was as smooth as honey. Shaking his head to rid himself of the errant thoughts, Harry observed his surroundings.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." he couldn't help but murmur softly to himself. It was after all night back in Surrey yet here the sun was blazing brightly in the sky.

At his words, the woman laughed gently before replying, "You're in the Zabini mansion in Lazio, Italy. I believe you know my son."

"Blaise Zabini?" ventured Harry.

The woman smiled again before extending her hand to Harry, "Indeed, Signore Potter. I am Velia Zabini. You may call me Velia."

"Uh, call me Harry then?" Harry felt extremely out of place dressed as shabbily as he was. After all, the room he was in appeared to be rather elegant and fancily decorated. Once again, the woman-Mrs. Zabini laughed before gesturing for him to follow her.

As Mrs. Zabini lead him down the hall, Harry marvelled at the tastefully decorated hall. "Blaise should be finished soon. I will show you to the guest room first."

"What?" Harry stopped walking. "What do you mean guest room? You mean I'm staying here? I barely even know the two of you!" The situation was getting weirder and weirder, Harry thought. First he had essentially been kidnapped, and now he was being escorted to a guest room! Bloody hell, why was he only beginning to panic now?

Mrs. Zabini halted as well. As she turned to face Harry, Harry couldn't help but recoil. Mrs. Zabini's eyes had darkened dangerously and her smile had widened greatly. Wondering if it was time for him to start running, Harry slowly inched away before breaking out into a full-out sprint. He was done with the craziness!

As he turned the corner, he collided into someone. Looking up, he realised it was Blaise. As Blaise's shirt was damp with sweat, Harry assumed that Blaise had just finished exercising.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Blaise looked shocked to see Harry.

"What! Y-You didn't send a portkey to basically kidnap me from my home?" It was official, Harry needed to leave this place and fast. Apologising quickly to Blaise, Harry pushed past him and continued running, or at least he attempted to. He was grabbed by his waist before he could go anywhere and dragged back to Mrs. Zabini.

"Madre, did you kidnap Potter?" asked Blaise tiredly.

"No, I liberated him from those sorry excuse of human beings! Some muggles are such scum! They fear what they do not understand and then they condemn it! How dare they! After you told me about the Sky, I was curious and decided to see what he was like," here, Mrs. Zabini paused in her tirade. Sorrow clouded her eyes. "And I found that his relatives were being downright neglectful! I found out that his room, until a certain period of time, was a cupboard! How dare they! Children are treasured beings!"

Harry listened stunned at words coming from Mrs. Zabini. How did she know that he used to live in a cupboard when no one else knew?

"H-How did you know?" His voice cracked slightly as he asked the question.

"How did I know? Your room. A room tells a lot about a person. Your room had the bare minimum, it was impersonal. So I dug a little deeper. And well, the cupboard had a really telling sign. The words 'Harry's room' was rather obvious. After looking at it, I noticed all the small items that gave life to cupboard…" Here, Mrs. Zabini sighed. "If you want, you'll never have to live there again. We, the Zabini's will gladly take you in."

"But what about the blood wards?" Harry blinked back tears, feeling as though there was a lump in his throat. He desperately wanted to accept the offer but Dumbledore had said that the blood wards were what was keeping him safe.

"Blood wards? Anchored on what?" Mrs. Zabini asked Harry sharply.

"My Aunt, I think." Mrs Zabini looked shocked before whipping out her wand.

"Revelare." Harry felt the spell wash over him. It felt as though he had stepped out into the sunlight.

"How dare him! Harry, did you know that blood wards draw on the magical core of the bloodline? In your case, that would be your mother's bloodline. As your mother was a first generation witch, it means that you are the only one of your bloodline. So the wards are entirely powered up by your magical core. It's a miracle you aren't crippled yet! How did Dumbledore not know this!"

At her words, Harry felt a pang of betrayal hit him. His gut feeling had been correct. Dumbledore had definitely not meant well. Closing his eyes briefly, Harry spoke up. "Is there anyway to get rid of the damage done on me?" His voice was tremulous as he spoke. Blaise who was standing behind Harry quickly pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Harry flinched minutely before relaxing into Blaise, his body shaking as he tried in vain to suppress the sobs.

"Harry, based on the way your relatives treated you, I suspect that you are malnourished. I was going to ask this later but circumstances change so will you come with me to L'ospedale di Carmenta?"

"L'ospedale di Carmenta is Italian for Carmenta Hospital." whispered Blaise into Harry's ear. Nodding briefly, Harry murmured his assent while closing his eyes. He just felt so tired...

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

Nastufka

DoMIMniqUe (Guest)

... And the other Guest who reviewed for reviewing!

Thank you AkabaneSho, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, Amethyst-Pheonix2003, Black Shades of Red, Death's Silent Approach, Esthel, Jayfeather912, LeeChoonHee, LeonFeneBlack, Lord-sessy012, Lubbock, Mini-AnAn, MufuMufuSan, Nastufka, Shadic Kitsune Ebonwood, ShadowEmperor2031, SleepyMangaHead, War WereWolf, mteverest21, , pyrobookwyrm, thathotstalker for favouriting!


	3. New Revelations

_Edited (23/06/2017)_

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry opened his blearily, blinking several times as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Yawning, he surveyed the room, noting that he was lying on a bed with stark white sheets. As he continued to look around, he noticed various equipment placed at the side of his bed. It appeared that he was in a room in a hospital. L'ospedale di Carmenta, to be exact.

"Harry, welcome back to the world of the living. I took the liberty of getting the healers to give you a general check. The results should be coming back soon." Harry laid his eyes on Mrs. Zabini who was seated beside him. Blaise sat next to her.

"-Never in my life!" The door was roughly pushed opened as a woman strode in. Holding several sheets of paper in her arms, she was ranting aloud. "Signore Potter." Noticing that Harry was awake, the woman nodded at him. "I am Healer Sia. Normally I would say nice to meet you, but honestly, it's not. Your paperwork is in a mess! You. Are. A. Mess!"

"W-What?" Harry was stunned. Why was he getting scolded out of the blue? Confused, he instinctively looked towards Mrs. Zabini who shrugged in return.

"You have broken bones that never healed correctly. You are suffering from malnutrition. Your eyesight doesn't fit the prescription on your glasses. Your scar has a taint on it too. Your magical core is overtaxed and stressed not to mention, the seals on your core haven't been removed yet. Would you like for me to go on? It's a wonder you haven't collapsed yet from core overuse!" Healer Sia glared at Harry menacingly, practically daring him to say yes. Harry just gulped, choosing to remain silent.

"Seals on his core?" Mrs. Zabini frowned as she spoke. "Aren't those normally used for prisoners or the insane to protect them?"

"Yes, but sometimes they're used on infants whose magic is too powerful for their bodies. I suspect that this was the case with Harry just that..." Healer Sia sighed before continuing. "Well, it appears that they were never removed as they should have been. Using seals is an incredibly risky move that may result in death."

"Death?" Both Harry and Blaise spoke in unison, their face ashen white.

"Yes. Think of your magical core as a balloon. Your magic as water. What happens normally would be that as you grow, water is slowly pumped into the balloon until you hit your maturity where your magical core will have settled. For you, your balloon was unable to stretch slowly as you were born with a lot of magic, too much magic for your balloon to hold. As a result, your magic would cause high fevers as your magical core is unable to hold it, causing your magic to become a danger to your health, hence a seal was placed on you. Essentially, a seal basically puts a limiter to your pump, or well, the tap that's giving water to your balloon so your balloon can acclimate to the excess first. However over a period of time, the pressure behind your limiter will eventually build up and then well, it'll explode and you'll die! In addition to that, placing a seal also stops your magical core from growing pass a certain amount. So there's also a possibility that the pressure might build up on your magical core too and then boom! Bang!" Healer Sia mimed an explosion with her hands looking way too gleeful as she did so.

Harry choked, chills running down his spine. He could have died? No, he was still in danger of dying? Looking worriedly at Healer Sia, he asked if he was in danger of dying anytime soon. If his voice rose a pitch higher at the end of his question, no one pointed it out.

"Well, not really. Your magic found a way around to solve the problem thus proving my theory that magic in sentient, or at least slightly sentient!"

Healer Sia turned to her audience as she bowed slightly. Mrs Zabini, Blaise and Harry just imitated a dead fish-they stared blankly back at the healer, their faces devoid of expression.

"No one appreciates genius nowadays…" Healer Sia muttered to herself sullenly before continue to speak. "Your magic somehow compressed itself to the point where it entered a gaseous state, thus leaving space for more magic. If you want to know how it happened exactly, don't ask me. Anyway, as for the limiter problem-your magic is really weird by the way, your magic somehow diverted the excess to your body, enhancing traits though why it didn't fix your eyesight is beyond me."

"Healer Sia, what would you recommend for Harry then?" asked Mrs. Zabini.

Healer Sia waved her wand, conjuring a sheet of paper and pen where she began jotting down a list of potions and possible treatments.

"There's really many options for you to choose from so I'm going to write it all down so you can take your time to decide. It's a pity that I can't stay any longer though…" Healer Sia passed the paper to Mrs. Zabini before brisk walking out of the hospital room. A trace of reluctance could be seen on her face as she turned back to look at them briefly.

Holding the paper, Mrs. Zabini placed it beside Harry so they could all read it.

* * *

Possible Treatments

Malnutrition

-Nutrition Potion 021 (3 times a day after every meal. Indefinite period of time)

Eyesight

-Vinc Sight Potion (Drink once. Extremely painful upon drinking)

-Eleonora Sight Potion (2 drops into each eye everyday for 2 weeks)

Improperly Healed Bones

-Mariusole Body Restructuring Potion (Drink once, permanent. Extremely painful upon drinking)

-Skelegro Potion (Over a period of time, bones will be vanished then grown back. Mild tingling)

Taint In Curse Scar

See Specialist. Gringotts might be able to do something.

Magical Core Overuse

-Rest (LOTS AND LOTS OF REST)

Seal Over Magical Core

-Gringotts Curse Breakers (Seals, Curses, they're all the same)

* * *

"So, you have a choice. Pain but instant correction. Or less pain but over a period of time." Mrs Zabini summarized the entire paper in a single sentence.

"I think I will go for the quicker option. I mean, I'm quite sure my pain tolerance is quite high so I'll be fine right? Hahaha." Harry laughed weakly as he finished speaking causing Mrs Zabini and Blaise to exchange looks. They would never let Harry suffer again.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked Harry softly, wanting to confirm that Harry really wanted to go for the more painful option.

"Yes." This time Harry's voice was firm. His green eyes flashed amber for a second before fading away. He had made his decision and he was going to stick to it.

"Very well then." This time, it was Mrs. Zabini who spoke. "Let's head downstairs to get the potions and if you're still up to it, we'll head to the Gringotts' Italian Branch."

Harry nodded resolutely. "If it's possible I would like to get everything done today."

"That reminds me, your house elf-Dobby was it?" Harry gave a brief nod, wondering when Dobby had interacted with Mrs. Zabini. "Well, he was such a darling. It was so nice of him to bring all your things to the mansion."

Harry was stunned speechless. He felt as though his head had been hammered by a bludger. "D-Dobby? He brought my things?" It took several tries before he managed to stammer out the question.

"Indeed. He was a charming, cheerful thing. Gave us a heart attack when he appeared in front of us with your trunk and owl." Mrs. Zabini elaborated further, smirking at his dumbstruck expression. "He is currently working on your new room in case you're wondering."

Harry abruptly closed his mouth. How did she know what he was going to ask?

"I read your mind."

"What?" Harry frantically looked at Blaise, hoping that Blaise would correct his mother's word. If magic was real, then maybe telepathy was real.

Blaise shrugged helplessly "It's called legilimency. If you want to stop people from reading your mind, you will have to learn occlumency. I can lend you my books on it."

Harry thanked Blaise profusely for his offer as they left the hospital room and headed to Gringotts.

When they left the hospital, Harry took in the sights. Unlike the narrow, crowded streets of Diagon Alley, the place had wide pristine streets with many stunning buildings that simply took his breath away. The setting sun reflected off the old buildings accentuated the beauty of the place as it casted the street in a mix of purples, pinks and oranges.

"Welcome to Via Del Focolare." announced Blaise proudly as he gestured towards the street.

Harry smiled. It was a small smile but somehow, it lifted the spirits of all those who saw it. When they noticed his smile, Mrs. Zabini and Blaise found themselves smiling as well. Under the setting sun, it made for a heartwarming sight.

* * *

Questions

Is the Alba Famiglia the Zabinis?

 _No they aren't. I was planning on the Zabinis being a small family of assassins and hitman._

* * *

 _Wow, this one was tiring to write. By the way, have any of you watched the new transformers movie? I watched it earlier today and it was awesome though my friend and I kept talking about the number of times they changed their clothes. Seriously, where did they get the time to do that? The world was ending!_

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

B.A Victoria, Kage kitsune of light, buterflypuss, Gime'SS, candinaru25, , WhiteDogwood, Kiri Namikase, marcoglas92, RebeliousOne, nightsphinx, kitsunesavagesarah, angeles372, rozielrie, Fanficaddict78

for reviewing!


	4. Putting Right To Wrongs

_Edited (27/06/17)_

* * *

Chapter Four

Arriving in front of Gringotts, Harry was surprised to find out that the Italian Gringotts branch looked exactly the same compared to its British counterpart. Both were equally magnificent, garnering the awe of all who came by-or at least if you were new to the bank.

Walking into the bank, The trio-Harry, Blaise and Mrs Zabini strode towards one of the goblins duty.

"How much to remove a seal on magic and to check on a curse scar?" Mrs Zabini stood before the goblin before asking.

"Depends on who requires the seal removed. For the curse scar, 5 galleons to get it checked only." replied the goblin who continued to look at the books in front of him.

"Harry Potter." At the two words, the goblin looked up and scrutinized Harry.

"You will have to take an identity test to prove that you are who you are. At the cost of 5 galleons, we can give you an in-depth identity test which will detail any abilities you might have along with vaults and curses on you."

 _Say yes. Say yes. You won't regret it._

"I'll take it." Harry took a step forward as he said those words. Every part of his being was literally screaming at him to take that offer.

"Very well." The goblin handed him a knife before passing him a parchment. "Drip your blood onto the parchment."

Harry lifted the knife up before decisively cutting into his palm, blood seeped out before falling onto the parchment where it was absorbed. Looking back at his hand, he noticed the cut was gone.

Then turning back to the parchment, he noticed words starting to form. Cocking his head slightly, he lifted up the parchment to look at the forming words.

* * *

Birth Name: Haris Peverell (Commonly known as Harry Potter)

Titles: Heir Potter, Heir Black

Birthday: 31st July 1980

Relationships

Mother: Lily Potter neé Ombra (Adopted by Evans)  
Father: James Potter

Godfather: Sirius Black (Incarcerated)  
Living Relatives: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Cousin-Paternal Side), Cerin Ombra (Uncle-Maternal Side)

Others: Fred Weasley (Minor Soul Fire Bond-Indigo), George Weasley (Minor Soul Fire Bond-Indigo), Blaise Zabini (Minor Soul Fire Bond-Yellow)

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Rightfully Sirius Black)

Abilities

Parseltongue

Minor Metamorphmagus

Soul Fire-Active (Main: Orange, Secondary: Purple)

Vaults

Lily Potter neé Ombra Personal Vault, Vault 402

Heir Potter Trust Fund, Vault 687

Heir Black Trust Fund, Vault 692

Potter Family Vault, Vault 925

Peverell Family Vault, Vault 1038 (Tom Marvolo Riddle unable to inherit due to Insanity Clause 21)

Contracts

Marriage Contract with Weasley Family (Invalid due to incorrect name)

Hogwarts Schooling (Breakable)

Activated Curses

Living Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Magical Core Seal (Caster: Albus Dumbledore)

Activated Potions

Loyalty Potion -Nearly Worn Off (Keyed to: Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley)

Mind Suppressing Potion -Nearly Worn Off

* * *

"They gave me potions to force me into being blindly loyal to them?" Harry stared at the parchment in disbelief, hands trembling slightly as he stared at the words. "Ron, Hermione, Molly… Were they ever my friends?" Rubbing at his eyes, Harry swiped at his tears, trying in vain to make appear as though he was not crying.

"Harry…" Blaise stepped forward and place a hand onto Harry's shoulder. The steady weight on Harry's shoulder comforted him slightly as his heart agonized over the betrayal of his friends and family.

"How could they? How could Dumbledore?" Harry turned on Blaise, hands clenched tightly into fists.

"It alright Harry, you have us now. And remember, not everyone betrayed you. At the very least, the Weasley twins are still loyal to you." Blaise spoke softly, as though he was trying to calm a frightened animal. And at that moment, Harry greatly resembled one.

"We will make them pay." Blaise added, his tone lowering as he suppressed his rage. Once everything was over, he would make them suffer for their sins to his Sky.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry sought to calm himself. Then, nodding at Blaise, he motioned that he felt fine and that Blaise did not need to continue comforting him.

"It appears that you have Secondary Cloud Flames. With your mother an Ombra, your father must have been a Sky for you to gain Sky Flames." mused Mrs Zabini as she glanced at the parchment in an attempt to change the topic. Fortunately it worked with Harry's curiosity being piqued.

"Ombra?"

"The Ombra were a family known for their Cloud Users. I think there were several from that family which were chosen as Cloud Arcobalenos in the past… However, around 40 years ago, several famiglias gathered and forced the Ombra family to choose from two options. Submit, or die. Naturally, as cloud users, they chose to go all out fighting. Since then it was assumed that they all died. Apparently, some of them survived to pass their genes on." Explained Mrs Zabini.

"Is there a way to trace my uncle?" asked Harry as his eyes lingered over the words Cerin Ombra. He had a family! One that wasn't insane or the Dursleys.

"You would be surprised at the many ways there are for tracking someone down. However right now, the most pressing matter would be the fact that you are a living Horcrux." stated Mrs Zabini firmly.

"Gringotts will remove the soul piece for 50 galleons and the seal for 10 galleons." spoke the goblin as he too glanced over the parchment to ascertain Harry's identity.

"I will p-" Harry was cut off mid speech as Mrs Zabini spoke up.

"-Take the money from the Zabini Vaults."

"W-what? No, I refuse!"

"Potter, the money is nothing to us. It is a gift. If you are really against it, treat it as us repaying you back for kidnapping you." Blaise spoke up to prevent Harry from continuing to argue against them paying for him.

Harry backed down though a trace of reluctance lingered on his face. "This will be the only time."

"Of course Harry." laughed off Mrs Zabini. It was clear that this matter would be the first and definitely not the last time it would be brought up.

"Head this way then." The goblin stood up before leading them to a side room outside the grand hall that they had stood in. The room was completely empty apart from a pentagon etched on the ground. "Disrobe and stand in the middle of the pentagram. We will remove everything obstructing you at one go. Another goblin will preside over the ritual."

With those words said, the goblin turned and left the room. Another goblin entered as he did so.

Pulling off his robes, Harry went into the centre of the pentagon, his face bright red with embarrassment. Thanking Merlin that there was no need for him to pull of his undergarments, Harry stood in the centre of the circle, body tensed due to his nervousness.

"We will begin now." With those words, the ritual had begun.

"We call to the North, the Element of Earth. Grant us your endurance, your strength." As those words were said, a small tremor was felt in the room before stopping.

"We call to the the East, to the Element of Air. Grant us your creativity, your intuition." This time a light breeze blew past Harry, ruffling his hair as it did so.

"We call to the South, to the Element of Fire. Grant us your passion, your energy." Fire suddenly erupted around Harry before abruptly extinguishing itself.

"We call to the West, to the Element of Water. Grant us your empathy, your emotion." With the last element being called, the whole room cooled down, droplets of water forming on the walls and ground before disappearing slowly.

"We call on the Elements to gather as One and right the wrongs on one of your Beloved Children"

Once those words were said, the whole room seemed to freeze. Not a single noise was heard. In front of Harry, a light was starting to appear. The light shone brightly in a multitude of colours. Brown, green, white, purple, red, yellow, orange and blue were all seen on the light before it abruptly sank into Harry's chest and disappeared.

Mouth opened in a silent scream, Harry clutched his chest as he felt the energy coursing through his body burning yet healing him at the same time. The energy rushed through him, unstoppable like the Elements it originated from. Collapsing to his knees, Harry panted as the energy finished rampaging through his body, leaving him limp and breathless. He was dimly aware of the goblin chanting in the background, saying farewell and thank you to the elements.

Blinking several times, Harry noted that his forehead felt sticky. Lifting his hand, he brushed his forehead gently, a black tar like substance coming away onto his hand as it did so.

"Here." spoke Mrs Zabini who had entered the room without him knowing She handed him a towel which he quickly used to wipe himself down. Then, accepting his robe from Blaise who had also entered the room, he quickly wore it. He felt utterly exhausted from the Ritual.

"We have purged your body from all the lingering potions as well as removed the seal and horcrux. Please vacate the room in 5 minutes." The goblin who had presided over the ritual had sweat trickling down his face as he spoke to them. Then the goblin strode out of the room, his body not betraying any weakness.

"Harry, let's go home." Blaise supported Harry while speaking.

"Huh… Home…" Harry murmured tiredly before drifting off. It had been a tiring day for him.

* * *

Questions

What is the Alba Famiglia?

 _It's not really going to be mentioned yet since it's still the beginning of the story but it's going to be the Family that Harry sets up. Alba means Dawn, kind of like a new beginning for Harry as the Famiglia will be his new family. Did you get all that?_

* * *

 _Wow that was tiring. I was originally going to post it earlier but wasn't really satisfied so I added like a few more paragraphs. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

Fanficaddict78, Madam3Mayh3m, marcoglas92, Gime'SS, Iris D. Peverell, Kiri Namikase, EnglishKitsune, Red Distress, OSR fanatic, SakuraKoi, slashharry, AkabaneSho

for reviewing!


	5. All Better Now

_Edited (27/06/17)_

* * *

Chapter Five

Closing his eyes tightly, Harry tried to block out the light coming from the windows. The curtains on the window were pulled apart allowing the light to stream into the room. Turning away from the window, Harry tried to go back to sleep.

Wait, when did he have curtain on his windows? Not to mention the softness of his bed and silkiness of his covers. Abruptly sitting up, all traces of sleep were immediately eradicated. Where was he? Scanning the room he was in, he realised that he was lying on a king-sized bed in an extravagantly decorated room.

A loud crack was heard, breaking the silence in the room.

Harry whipped around only to see a pair of huge green eyes staring at him. "Dobby?"

"Master Harry remembers Dobby?" Dobby eyes immediately teared up as he watched Harry with utter devotion.

"Ummm yeah… Call me Harry. Anyway, Dobby, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Harry feeling slightly disturbed.

"Dobby will not! Master Harry is Master Harry! Dobby has come to call Master Harry for breakfast with the Zabinis." cried out Dobby as he refused to call Harry anything else which was not 'Master Harry'. Glaring at Dobby, Harry gave up trying to get Dobby to call him by his name as it was clear that Dobby was not going to change his mind anytime soon.

"Dobby, can you wait outside while I change? Thank you."

As soon as he finished talking, Dobby's faced gained a worshipful expression. Harry immediately turned pale as he remembered the last time he thanked Dobby. To put it simply, a lot of crying was involved. Cringing slightly, Harry walked Dobby to the door before quickly closing the door. Then, turning back to his room, he wondered what he was to wear. From what he had heard in primary school from one of the teachers, dressing well was a priority in Italy.

There was just one small problem. He didn't think that Dudley's castoffs or his school uniform would be considered appropriate to wear. Standing in front of his trunk which was placed at the side of his room, Harry frowned slightly as tried to figure out what to wear. Just then, a knock at his door was heard before the door was slowly pushed open.

"Harry, madre told me to bring you some clothes to wear." Blaise stood at the entrance of his room, a stack of neatly folded clothes in his arms. "You'll have to wear my old clothes for now until we can get you tailored for a set of new clothes which aren't the trash which you were wearing yesterday."

Blushing slightly, Harry accepted the clothes from Blaise.

"I'll wait outside your room. I hope you don't mind, but I told your house elf to leave and help out elsewhere." spoke Blaise as he left the room closing the the door behind him.

Looking through the stack of clothes, Harry picked out a pair of black jeans as well as a dark green polo T-shirt to wear. Sighing helplessly as he looked at his reflection after dressing, Harry tried to pull up his jeans and stop the sleeve from slipping off his shoulder slightly. He really was too small compared to Blaise.

Sulkily pushing open the door, he was greeted by Blaise's laughter.

"Potter, the clothes really don't fit you. You'll have to endure a bit longer since I'm not very good at altering charms."

"Call me Harry. Your mother already does so, you know." stated Harry, feeling annoyed by Blaise's laughter.

"Very well then, Harry. Anyway follow me to the dining room." Blaise adjusted Harry's shirt slightly before motioning for Harry to follow him.

As they strode through the lavishly decorated halls, Harry noticed many portraits decorating the halls along with beautifully polished weapons. The lethal weapons seems to emanate an aura of bloodlust causing Harry to feel slightly uneasy as he walked past them.

Noticing his unease, Blaise began telling Harry about the history of the weapons and the ancestor who had wielded them. He had finished talking about his great, great, grandfather Luca Zabini and the weapon he used, a scissor which gave him the name, 'Scissors of Light'.

"-It was a rather embarrassing part of our history. Imagine storming onto the battlefield and people shouting, 'Scissors are here! The Scissors of Light has arrived!' " Harry giggled as he imagined such an event happening.

"Harry, those clothes really don't fit you…" remarked Mrs Zabini when she saw the duo. Taking out her wand, she muttered under her breath as she waved her wand at Harry. The clothes slowly shrunk to fit Harry as she did so. "Done!" Smiling triumphantly, she gestured towards a seat before inviting Harry to sit down. Blaise followed suit after Harry, sitting besides Harry.

Once everyone was seated, the table glowed slightly before several plates of food appeared on the table. There were warm toasty looking bread rolls along with other several different types of bread. A small jar of jam accompanied with a platter of different kinds of cheese also appeared along with a cup of steaming hot cappuccino for everyone.

"Help yourself." stated Mrs Zabini before she began to eat.

Eyeing the spread of delicious food, Harry reached out and started to eat. The bread was soft and tasted divine as he sank his teeth into the delicious bread. Spreading some strawberry jam on his bread, he took bite after bite of his bread. Then, when he became thirsty, he took sips of the cappuccino making a slight face as he did so. Blaise who sat beside him noticed the face Harry was making called out for cup of tea. Instantly, a cup of freshly brewed English breakfast tea appeared on the table.

Smiling gratefully at Blaise, Harry took a sip of the tea, his face relaxing as he did so. He was definitely a tea person. Coffee was just a bit too bitter for him. After a while, Harry finished his meal, feeling rather satisfied. Then Blaise passed him a small vial.

"Nutrition potion. You'll supposed to drink one three times a day." Reminded Blaise as he caught the confusion on Harry's face.

Nodding, Harry took the vial before throwing back its contents. Grimacing as the taste of the potion hit him, Harry grabbed his unfinished tea before downing it to rid himself of the taste of the potion. To think that he would have to suffer through the potions for an indeterminate period of time! Then another two potions were passed to him.

"Mariusole Body Restructuring Potion and Vinc Sight Potion. Are you sure you want to take these two potions?" Blaise looked at him concernedly, trying to warn Harry about the pain that he would experience.

"I'm sure." Harry took both potions before decisively drinking them.

Immediately he gasped before hunching over. It felt like there were a thousand, no a million knives cutting him up slowly inside. Collapsing onto Blaise, he screamed loudly, burrowing his face in Blaise's shirt in an attempt to muffle his screams. Closing his eyes, he lay motionless trying not to move. Even breathing hurt now. It was like every movement he made sent a searing pain rushing through his body. His eyes were burning, agony shooting through them. He couldn't think, not anymore. All he knew was the Pain. It felt like an unstoppable force rampaging through his body almost as though there was a sharp-toothed creature eating him from the inside.

Then as abruptly as it had begun, it all stopped. Pushing himself up slowly, he looked up and saw Blaise's concerned face gazing back down on him.

"Are you okay." He nodded slightly, looking away and onto the ground at his glasses. Wait, his glasses! Harry touched his face apprehensively feeling for his glasses. Was his eyesight really fixed? Joy bubbled up from within him, as he laughed gleefully. He could see without his glasses!

A soft cough from Mrs Zabini broke through Harry's ecstatic laughter as he realised had an audience. A blush made its way across his face as Harry forced himself to stop laughing. Scratching the back of head, Harry sat back on his chair as he turned his attention to Mrs Zabini.

"Harry, I have called a tailor to design several sets of clothing for you after lunch. In addition to that, as a Sky, you will need to learn how to defend yourself from any unsavoury characters so I will bringing you to get a weapon and to learn how to fight. Blaise, did I forget anything?" Here, Mrs Zabini turned to Blaise.

"Hmmm… Madre, Harry needs to get a new focus as his magic has definitely changed due to the seal on his magic being unlocked as well as the horcrux destroyed." Mrs Zabini nodded as Blaise spoke, agreeing completely with the words her son spoke.

"Uhh, Mrs Zabini?"

"Give us a moment Harry." Harry was automatically shot down when he tried to speak. As such, he could only stare as the mother and son duo planned out his schedule for the day.

"So it had been decided? I will be the one to take Harry to get a new focus and weapon?"

"Indeed Blaise. I will be going on a date with Bartolmew Dennison. We should be getting married by the end of this summer." As she spoke the man's name, her face wrinkled in disgust.

Harry cocked his head in confusion. Why would she marry a man when all she felt for him was disgust?

"She's a black widow." Noting Harry's confusion, Blaise explained the reason for his mother's marriage. "She marries those rich businessman or purebloods, then when they die of unexplained causes or accidents, their wealth is absorbed into the Zabini Family."

"I see…" No, Harry really didn't see.

"You'll understand soon." Sighed Blaise as realised that Harry's innocence would be a thing of the past. As a Sky, the mafia would do their best to dig their greedy hands into him, pulling his Sky in and never letting him go. In fact, wasn't that what he and his madre were doing? Sighing again, Blaise turned to his before smiling brightly.

"Let's go Harry. I'll bring you to get a new focus first, okay?"

Harry nodded allowing himself to be pulled away from the dining room and into a hall. There was a fireplace situated at the side of the grand hall. Walking to the fireplace, Blaise threw in a handful of floo powder that he took from a vase placed next to the fireplace before entering the fireplace with Harry.

"Armelle's Foci!"

* * *

Questions

What type of flame are the twins?

 _The twins as mentioned in the previous chapter have a primary flame which will be mist. However, both twins have their own different weak secondaries which they will have to put a lot of effort into training for it to be useful. Can they share flames? Yes, they can though their secondaries will be much weaker when the other twin uses it._

At what point in the cannon timeline is this happening? Is Haris older than Tsuna? Will he meet any of the Arcobaleno?

 _The timeline was a pain to figure out since I didn't want Harry too old when he met Tsuna. So I'm moving up Harry's birth year so he will be around 19 when KHR starts. Might be younger or older since I haven't really fleshed out that part beyond a vague thought in my mind. As for meeting the Arcobaleno, that would be a yes for sure._

* * *

 _Sorry for ending here but the chapter was already quite long and my computer was going to go through an automatic restart... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Does anyone read this portion? No right? Anyway, about Harry's Uncle, you guessed it! Harry's Uncle will be Skull though whether or not Skull knows anything about his family is another matter... I haven't decided yet..._

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

CircusPsycho, kitsune-miko-witch, Tinnil, Fanficaddict78, goukagin, Gime'SS, slashharry, SakuraKoi, candinaru25, YokaiAngel, OSR fanatic, magicanimegurl, shadewatcher, rozielrie, buterflypuss, Kiri Namikase, cariangelus, Yoko-Kiryuu Bikutoria Kurama, Phoenix (Guest) and all the Guests who reviewed

for reviewing!


	6. Weapons and Foci

_Edited (27/06/17)_

* * *

" _Italics"-People talking in italian_

* * *

Chapter Six

Harry was spat out of the fireplace causing him to gracefully on his face. Behind him, Blaise stepped out of the fireplace before helping him out. "I see the rumours about you being incapable of handling magical transportation were true."

Harry pushed himself up from the ground, his face coloured a soft pink. He refused to look at Blaise and instead surveyed his surroundings. The shop he was in was completely unlike Ollivander's dusty old shop. Rather, it was brightly lit without a single speck of dust in the vicinity. Finely crafted wands and rings lay proudly on padded cushions where they were covered with glass. Frankly speaking, the place looked more like a high end jewellery shop than a place that sold wands and other foci.

" _Welcome Heir Zabini and company._ " A woman greeted them politely. The woman wore a silver evening dress which sparkled as it caught the light in the shop. "What brings you to my humble shop?"'

"Signora Armelle, I have come for a foci for Heir Potter."

"English? I see, very well then. Heir Potter are you looking for a wand? A ring? A weapon?" The woman-Armelle it seemed, focused on Harry, pale blue eyes narrowing unnervingly at Harry.

"A wand and a weapon." Blaise spoke up for Harry.

"I see. Your current wand is made of?"

"It's 11 inches long, made of holly, and possesses a phoenix feather core." Harry immediately rattled off.

"Wave it for me." Harry pulled his wand from where he had placed it before waving it.

"It doesn't fit you." Armelle immediately said within seconds of him waving his wand. "Come follow me, I will see about crafting a new wand for you." As she said those words, Armelle turned around and headed to the back of her shop.

"Let your magic free and walk to the wood that calls out strongly towards you."

"Let my magic free?" Harry looked confused, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"What?" Armelle frowned at the revelation. "What are they teaching children nowadays? Concentrate on yourself, and sink into your magical core while breathing out slowly. As you do so, remember to let your magic free as you breath out. Can't you do that?"

Harry scratched his head as his closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. As he did so, he saw a oval ball of light in his mind's eye. Concentrating on the light, he found the light growing bigger and bigger. The light from the ball was dazzling as it constantly changed colours. As he moved closer he realised that surrounding the light were orange flames. Were they his Sky Flames? Once he was near to the orb of light, he noticed that within it was a densely concentrated mist that occasionally phased through the walls of the orb.

This… This was his magical core. Harry gasped in awe as he raised his hand to his core before being absorbed inside. He felt so peaceful and happy, all his worries and fears evaporating like a pool of water in the wind. Breathing in and out slowly, he found a small tug at his mind. Following the tug, he bumped into a shelf causing him to open his eyes.

 _Cherry_

Frowning slightly, he turned to his right, feeling another wood calling to him.

 _Willow_

"Cherry and Willow? Interesting." Armelle gathered the two woods before ushering Harry to yet another room. This time, instead of having different kinds of woods displayed, the room had bottles and jars of all shapes and sizes. "Do the same this time for your wand core."

This time, Harry didn't even need to close his eyes. Striding forward, he walked towards one jar.

 _Thestral Tail Hair_

At this sight, Armelle raised her eyebrows before stating, "You are connected with death. After all, thestrals are creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen death… or experienced it." The room appeared darker for split second as the last few words were said.

Harry remained silent, remembering all the near death experiences which he had suffered through. A weary smile played on lips as he sighed inaudibly. Looking at Harry's expression, Blaise went up to him before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, reminding Harry that he was not alone.

"Is there anything else that calls out to you?"

Harry turned startled. "How did you know?" However Armelle remained silent as she motioned for him to go pick up the remaining items. Looking to his left, Harry found what was calling to him.

 _Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears_

"Heir Potter, you are definitely one of the most interesting people I have ever met. Come back in thirty minutes. You said you were looking for a weapon?" Armelle gathered all the items before turning back to continue talking to them. "My brother will show you to the weapons. Heir Zabini, please show Heir Potter the way."

Then Armelle left through yet another door which Harry had not noticed. Seriously, where were all the doors coming from?

"Over here Harry." Blaise voice broke Harry from his thoughts. Looking over at Blaise, he realised that Blaise stood next to another door, which again, he hadn't noticed earlier. Frowning at himself, Harry made his way to Blaise.

Upon entering the door, Harry entered a spacious room with weapons everywhere. The was literally everything, from swords to forks. Forks! Who would use forks as a weapon? Shaking his head at the sheer absurdity of it, Harry continued to scan the room, noticing a tall man dressed in a standing in the corner of the room.

"Welcome, Heir Zabini and Heir Potter. I am Armel. Release your magic as you did earlier and look for the weapon that calls to you." Armel spoke from the corner he stood in.

Harry nodded, doing as he was bid. Following the pull on his magic, he ended up standing in front of a two beautifully crafted fans. Looking at the fans, he couldn't help but to furrow his brows in confusion. A fan was his weapon.

"It's not a fan, but a tessen. The tessen can be used for fending off knives and darts, or as a throwing weapon, not to mention an aid in swimming. It is good for going undercover." Armel explained the usage of the tessen, causing Harry's disgruntled expression to go away. Looking at Armel for permission, Harry picked up the two tessens before waving it.

As he did so, a brilliant white light emerged from the tessen before dying away. A design of a beautiful roaring orange flame appeared on the tessens, seeming to send of sparks occasionally. Running his hand along the tessens, Harry admired the beautiful yet lethal weapon. How was he going to use it to fight?

"You will have to learn tessenjutsu." Armel spoke to him as he passed him a card. "Jin Harou. He teaches tessenjutsu and espionage." Harry accepted the card, placing it into his pocket. Looking at the tessens in his hands, Harry was wondering how he was to carry them around when a belt was given to him. "Hang the fans on the belt."

Wearing the belt, Harry felt it tighten to fit him. Then hanging the tessens on the belt, he was ready to move.

"One hundred and fifty galleons for the tessens. The belt will be free of charge." Blaise nodded at Armel's words, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. Passing the card to Armel, Armel went to the counter before tapping it on a device placed on the counter while stating 'one hundred and fifty galleons'. The device flashed green before Armel passed the card back to Blaise.

"Thank you Heir Zabini and Heir Potter for your patronage." After saying those words, Armel left the room.

"Let's head back up for your wand." offered Blaise with Harry agreeing with him. Making their way back to the door, Harry and Blaise saw Armelle waiting for them.

In her hands, she held a box with a wand nestled within. The wand appeared elegant with the cherry wood and willow wood snaking around each other. The wood also had a brilliant lustre to it. As he walked nearer to the wand, small sparks emerged from the wand as though it was responding to his presence.

"Cherry and willow wood, twelve inches, with thestral tail feather as its core. It is soaked in basilisk venom and phoenix tears which strengthens the wand. Come and wave it."

Reaching out to the wand, Harry picked it up feeling a comfortable warmth surge through him. As he raised it above his head and brought the wand swishing down, a miniature thestral accompanied by a phoenix and basilisk emerged from the tip of the wand before disappearing in a flare of orange flames. A gentle smile emerged on his face as he cradled the wand in his hands.

"Catch." As Harry was busy admiring his new wand, a wald holster was tossed to him. "Such a masterpiece should not be placed in your back pocket where it might curse your ass off or worse, break." Armelle looked disapprovingly at Harry.

"Curse my ass off?" Harry asked Armelle skeptically.

"Yes. It has happened before." Armelle nodded seriously. "The holster is made out of dragonhide and is crafted for a quick draw. Secure it to your arm. The total will be sixty galleons."

"Sixty galleons?" Harry felt aghast when he heard the price. It was almost six times the cost of his previous wand.

"Yes, phoenix tears, basilisk venom and thestral tail hair isn't exactly common." Armelle said as she extended her hand to receive the card from Blaise.

As she went to the counter, Harry quickly asked Blaise a question that he had been wondering about. "What exactly is that card?"

"The card? It's a Gringotts card. You'll have to apply for one-though you will definitely get one, considering the amount of money you have in your vaults," explained Blaise, as he took back his card from Armelle who had finished the transaction.

"Thank you Heir Zabini and Heir Potter for your patronage." said Armelle as she escorted them to the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo powder in for them.

Entering the fireplace together, Blaise called out their destination.

"Zabini Mansion, Lazio!"

* * *

 _I apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I wasn't able to get my friend to have a look at it yet... So please tell me if you see any mistakes so I can get corrected as soon as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and add in some action though I'm not quite sure how I'll do it..._

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

Fanficaddict78, foxy2015, CircusPsycho, YokaiAngel, , Kiri Namikase, Chibi Ray-Chan, Gime'SS

for reviewing!

Keep on reviewing everyone! I thrive on reviews, favourites and follows! ;)


	7. New Instructor, New Clothes

_Edited (27/06/17)_

* * *

 _Sorry for the 'late' chapter. School has started... Unfortunately. As such updates will be slowed to around one every 2-3 days. Sorry! I guess this chapter is kinda of boring? Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll correct them soon. If you see any, please point them out. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Once again, Harry was spat out of the fireplace and onto the floor. Sighing unhappily, Harry glared at Blaise enviously as Blaise stepped slowly out of the fire looking completely unruffled. Catching sight of Harry who lay sprawled on the floor, Blaise reached out and pulled Harry up.

"Harry, I think we should include magical transport into your lessons." Blaise said half-jokingly.

"Lessons?"

"Yes. As the Heir to several noble houses and a Sky, you will have to learn more about etiquette, politics, history, dancing, self-defence, paperwork filling, magic, flames, occlumency, diplomacy, painting, poetry… Did I miss any?" Blaise rattled off a whole list of lessons that Harry was expected to take.

"Paperwork filling? Poetry?" Harry stared at Blaise as though he had grown another head. What was the point of learning poetry?

"As a Lord and a Boss, you must be prepared for anything and everything. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best." A voice spoke up from behind Harry.

"W-what? Since when were you there?" Harry whipped around, his wand in his hand. He did not recognize the voice and as it seemed, neither did Blaise. Blaise had darted in front of Harry, slightly crouched down, ready to spring at the man standing in front of him. Something shiny glinted from between Blaise's knuckles. Needles? As Harry looked closer, he was stunned to see that they were needles.

"Heir Zabini, you do your family proud. I am Jin Harou. Heir Potter, you will call me Jin-sensei."

Harry was flabbergasted at the appearance of the man. Wasn't this the man the shop owner Armel told him to contact for tutoring? Why was he here if he hadn't even tried to contact the man yet?

"Jin-sensei, not the man." The man, or Jin-sensei as he had asked to be called smiled beatifically at Harry as he opened a shining silver fan which he then used to fan himself lightly. Shivering, Harry inched away slowly, the smile on Jin's face painfully bright.

"Yes, Jin-sensei…" spoke Harry, feeling rather nervous. Blaise continued to look at Jin cautiously.

"How did you get through the wards?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was invited in to look at my new student." A smirk played on the lips of Jin as he continued fanning himself.

"He was indeed invited by me. Signore Armel sent me a message and I then contacted Jin-san to come and teach Harry. In fact, we have come up with a list of what you need to study."

Jin immediately pulled out a slip of paper which was hidden in his sleeves, passing it to Harry to take a look.

* * *

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

06.30 - Morning run

07.15 - Katas

08.00 - Break (Shower, etc.)

08.30 - Breakfast

09.00 - Art lessons

10.00 - Etiquette

11.00 - Dance lessons (Waltz/Ballet)

12.30 - Break

01.00 - Lunch

01.45 - Magic Studies

02.45 - Math

04.00 - Break

05.00 - Katas

07.00 - Dinner

07.45 - Languages (English/Chinese/Italian/Japanese… choose 3 more)

08.30 - Poetry

09.00 -Sleep

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

06.30 - Morning run

07.15 - Katas

08.00 - Break (Shower… etc…)

08.30 - Breakfast

09.00 - Mafia Studies

10.00 - Flame Theory and Application

11.00 - Diplomacy

12.30 - Break

01.00 - Lunch

01.45 - Science

02.45 - Occlumency

04.00 - Break

04.15 -Lord/Boss Duties

05.00 - Katas

07.00 - Dinner

07.45 - Politics

08.30 - Etiquette

09.00 - Sleep

Sunday

Free time

* * *

"I think I'm going to end up dead." Harry paled dramatically as he read through his new timetable. "I'm quite sure I won't survive this." Mrs Zabini and Jin just smiled. Somehow, he felt that their smiles held no trace of good intent. Not even one small trace. "Haha! But I'll survive it!" Forcing a smile, Harry quickly added to his sentence, all the while crying inwardly.

Blaise patted him on the back sympathetically. "They're probably trying to catch up for lost time. At least you have Sunday free." Upon remembering that he had nothing to do on Sunday, Harry cheered up. Yes! He still had free days!

Behind him, Mrs Zabini and Jin exchanged identical smirks. Harry had obviously not read the words on the back of the paper.

 _Free time only if you did all your lessons perfectly…_

Oh well, they could let him dream on. After all, it would be hilarious when Harry finally found out.

"I will be taking my leave first." Jin bowed down before disappearing into a flurry of sakura petals which dissolved in the wind.

"H-How did he do that?" Harry stared at the flower petals as he stammered out.

"Mist Flames. Or it could be magic." Mrs Zabini shrugged as she answered. "Anyway, it is time for your fitting. Come with me to the study, we'll do your fitting there. It's high time you got clothes befitting one of your station. Then Mrs Zabini walked off with Harry quickly following after her.

Entering another room, Harry noticed the presence of a woman standing in the room. "Heir Potter, may I formally introduce you to Madam Deliah, who runs one of the most popular wizarding brands as well as mafia brands."

"Mafia brands?" The mafia had their own separate brands? Harry looked disbelievingly at Madam Deliah, as he questioned the existence of a mafia brand.

"Blood is hard to get out of cloth. In fact, let me think of a haiku to commemorate this occasion!" Madam Deliah cleared her throat before starting.

"The marvelous me,

went to make clothes for an Heir.

We talked about blood."

Smiling brightly at Harry, Madam Deliah curtsied at her audience, Harry and Mrs Zabini. Harry and Mrs Zabini exchanged glances, Harry mentally screaming aloud in his head. How the heck was this person supposed to be famous?

"Madam Deliah may be famous, but she has her… quirks." stated Mrs Zabini as she tried to make the sentence sound less offensive, seemingly put off by the haiku. "She does this all the time."

"What's wrong with my haiku? No one ever appreciates them!" cried out Madam Deliah sounding very affronted.

"It was lovely." tried Harry, plastering a smile onto his face. Actually it wasn't quite as sincere but politeness had been engraved into him. A small shudder wracked his body as remembered how exactly politeness had been _engraved_ in him.

"Why thank you! Shall we start the fitting now?" Madam Deliah began pulling out rolls of cloth from a small bag located at her hip. Noticing Harry's looks, Madam Deliah began rattling out a list of charms. "Expansion charms, preservation charms, disguising charms just in case a mundane notices me remove something from inside. Last but not least, anti-theft charms. That's the most important one, you know." When she finished speaking, a huge number of clothes lay in front of her. Some were plain while others were covered in patterns appearing very eye-catching.

"I'll start by measuring you." Waving her wand, Madam Deliah got to work, all the while muttering under her breath. "Tsk tsk. You're too skinny." She would say as she took Harry's measurements. Her wand being constantly waved even as a measuring tape danced around it.

"Now that we're done with the boring bits, it's time to choose your fabrics and colours!" Gesturing at the huge pile of cloths, Madam Deliah spoke. Harry could only remain silent, stunned by the number of choices he had. "Green, cream, and black will definitely look well on you. Dark blue might work as well. These colours should match well with your eyes. After all, your eyes are like a pool of emeralds with a hidden depth. Hmmm… Is that orange I see? Your eyes are really beautiful and will definitely draw people in."

Harry flushed as Madam Deliah complimented him, being entirely unused to having people praise and compliment him. Normally all he got was, 'your eyes resemble your mother's' which was really tiresome after a while, when all he wanted was to be seen as himself, not a carbon copy of his father with his mother's eyes.

"Try the green brocade with the threads done in silver. We'll try black and dark blue acromantula silk. Dark purple silk would do fine as well. Any embroidery done should be done using the finest threads. Using silver and gold is fine. We will be trying to cultivate an image of elegance and luxury or something to that extent. Are dark colours fine with you Harry?"

"Ummm. Anything is fine I guess?" Harry completely had zoned out completely, not listening to a single word from the discussing females. All the talk about fashion and complimenting colours had flown over his head.

Looking at his dazed expression, Mrs Zabini laughed before dismissing him. "Your clothes should be done tomorrow, I do hope you sleep well later tonight as you will have to wake up early tomorrow to face your he-lessons."

"He-?" Was she saying what he thought she had been about to say?

"What do you mean?" However Mrs Zabini simply arched a brow as she looked at him curiously, almost as though she was wondering why he hadn't left yet. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and left the room leaving Mrs Zabini and Madam Deliah to their discussion about his clothes.

Spending the rest of the day roaming through the mansion with Blaise besides him giving him a brief tour of the mansion, Harry went to bed feeling content and satisfied. He wondered if anyone back in England had noticed his disappearance yet.

They hadn't. At least, not yet.

* * *

Questions _(Sorry for the vague answers)_

When would Dumbledore realize Harry isn't at the Dursleys?

 _Not yet. Give it another month or even more._

Are the Arcobaleno cursed yet?

 _Yes. This was really hard since at one point Reborn stated somewhere that had he not been cursed, he would have died already. So after calculating backwards and stuff from Yuni's age (even though her age is really unclear), I'm going to have to say that at this point, the Arcobaleno have already been cursed. I'll figure out approximately how old they are another time, when it becomes relevant._

Will any of the Arcobaleno become Harry's Guardian?

 _There is a possibility. Mammon is definitely a no as well as Lal. I just don't see her being bonded with Harry though if they meet up, she might be that overprotective aunt/distant aunt that cares or something. Maybe Verde? I'm not sure. However I'll have to say that there is a high chance that one or more of the Arcobaleno will end up bonded with Harry._

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

Gime'SS, candinaru25, SakuraKoi, Kiri Namikase, CircusPsycho, Hikari Nova, Fanficaddict78, rozielrie, goukagin, shadewatcher, buterflypuss, YokaiAngel, slashharry, scarfshark, Lovable Riolu

for reviewing!

Keep on reviewing everyone! I thrive on reviews, favourites and follows! ;)


	8. Training From Hell

_This chapter was long. Very long with many questions that needed to be answered. So the answers to all the questions are below, with a timeline I wrote up painstakingly. I have a question for you all though. "_ _Do you want me to do up another chapter detailing Harry's second day OR write the missed classes throughout the next few chapters as omakes?" Please tell me. This was a really long chapter... If there are any mistakes, please point them out!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Waking up

Harry was rudely awakened by the bucket of water that was dumped over his head. Screaming loudly as he shivered from the freezing water, Harry got out of bed before shaking out his shirt. Several ice cubes fell out and onto the floor where they proceeded to melt.

Looking at the culprit, Harry was greeted by Jin's blinding smile. "It's time to greet the day!" It was then which he remembered his hellish schedule. Sighing, he glanced at the clock at his bedside. The numbers on it showed that it was only six in the morning. Six! He had planned to wake up at 6.15 and slowly walk to the mansion grounds.

"Now that you're up, why don't you take an early start?" Jin pointed towards the sprawling gardens outside the window, smiling beatifically all the while.

Morning run

Harry grumbled as he began to run slowly. He was tired goddamnit! Running at a steady pace, Harry was about to let his mind drift when a wire appeared before him, causing him to trip face first onto the ground.

"Remember to concentrate!" A voice called from behind him, sounding concerned. It was Jin. Shaking his head, Harry pushed himself from the ground, rubbing his face before continuing to run.

It wasn't the last time he tripped. Or fell. Or was pushed. Accompanied by the smiling demon from behind him, Harry managed to encounter numerous mishaps which led him to get intimate with the dirt. He did not need to know what the dirt tasted like. He really didn't.

Katas

After the run and Harry finished spitting the dirt out of his mouth, Jin made him go through several basic warm-up exercises. It was rather peaceful compared to his morning run… At least it was.

Once the warm-ups were completed, Jin demonstrated one of the forms that Harry was expected to copy. That was when his hell began. Every wrong movement would get him doused in freezing water, with a fan smacking against the body part which had committed the terrible crime of being in the wrong position.

After several repetitions, Harry knew that he was in agony. The forms demanded great flexibility from him which was not something he had in abundance.

Complaining would not only be ignored, but more demands heaped on him.

"Harry, just move your foot a bit higher." A gentle request would be called out from time to time. However Harry knew better. These requests were actually commands and Harry knew he would be in a world of pain if his disobeyed. Once was enough. Shuddering as he remembered the excruciating burning of his muscles as he was forced into a split. Thank god he exercised during quidditch training sessions or his hamstring might have actually snapped!

"Concentrate Harry." Harry gulped as he focused on perfecting his forms, trying his best to clear his mind of all distracting thoughts.

Breakfast

When it reached 8, Harry was dismissed much to the relief of his aching body. Hobbling to his rooms, Harry indulged in a steaming hot shower, refreshing himself before heading to the dining room for breakfast.

When he reached, Mrs Zabini, Blaise and Jin were already seated and waiting for him. Apologizing profusely, Harry sat down and began to eat. Heaping the scrambled eggs onto his plate, Harry stuffed it into his mouth. He was starving after the strenuous morning he had.

"I see that dining etiquette will be very important with you." Noted Jin as he observed Harry. Harry immediately slowed down the pace of his eating. There was absolutely no way that he would give Jin a chance to torture him some more!

Art lessons

After breakfast, Harry downed his nutrient potion before heading to the study which was where he was to take his lessons. Blaise had declined to accompany him, stating that he had his own lessons to see to. Pouting as Blaise left, Harry made his way to the study.

Upon opening the door, Harry was greeted with Jin. Again. A sheet of paper lay on the table with a different coloured paints placed next to it along with a set of brushes and a glass of water. A vase filled with bright yellow daffodils decorated the table.

"Daffodils symbolise new beginnings." Here Jin paused to look at Harry. A small sad smile on his face. It was unlike Jin's usual bright and threatening smiles. "From what I understand, you've been thrown headfirst into our world due to the awakening of your Sky Flames. Harry, the mafia is a cruel merciless place. You should never had been pulled in but the world rarely ever goes as we wish. If it did, you wouldn't be here. I… wouldn't be here. Innocent men and women wouldn't have to suffer under the oppression of those with power." Jin sighed before continuing. "You see Harry, you have a very unique position in the Mafia. Skies are born to lead. When found, famiglias fight over them to obtain the Sky. These Skies are invited though they are usually forced into joining. That is the reality for many civilian Skies. But you are different. The Zabinis are not considered a famiglia in the mafia sense. Rather, they are a family which have a reputation in the mafia for having some of the well-known assassins and hitman. They have taken you in, giving you their protection which means that you will not have to fear being chased after by small famiglias."

Turning back to Harry, Harry noticed that Jin's eyes had hardened and his smile had completely disappeared. "That being said, if you ever want to leave, I will take you away to a place where you can live freely. You just have to ask."

As those last words were said, Harry felt a lump in his throat. "T-Thank you." choked out Harry feeling extremely overwhelmed. Hastily wiping away the few tears that had escaped his eyes, Harry gave a small but heartfelt smile to Jin. Maybe Jin wasn't so bad after all.

"Now let's start the lesson." Jin's genuine smile immediately disappeared, replaced by the one he wore commonly.

"Yes!"

Etiquette

He took back what he said. Jin definitely wasn't so bad. In fact he was worst! After the lesson, he was covered in paint from a paintball gun that Jin had shot him with whenever he mixed the wrong shade or randomly painted a section. Cursing Jin under his breath, Harry pouted as he realised that under Jin's guidance he had produced a truly fine piece of art.

"Welcome Harry. I will be the one teaching you etiquette for now as Jin had some prior business he had to see to." Mrs Zabini looked as his paint splattered self before waving her wand, causing all the paint to disappear. "I will pass you a book on household charms later. Anyway, what do you know about etiquette?"

Harry thought for a while before tentatively venturing an answer. "Don't rest your elbows on the table when eating?"

"Well yes. However that is only just a small part of it. It appears that I will have to teach you from square one."

With those words said, Mrs Zabini began to instruct Harry. To sum it up, it was a very boring and torturous hour. If he did not perform up to Mrs Zabini's standard, Harry would be forced to repeat the action ten more times. It was almost as though Mrs Zabini was trying to kill him with boredom. She wasn't… right?

Dance lessons

Heading to the ballroom, Harry dragged his feet, his mind in a daze over all the rules of etiquette which he had crammed into his mind.

Reaching the ballroom, he was stunned to notice both Jin and Mrs Zabini there. One of them was already hard to handle. With two, won't he end up dead? A wave of calm suddenly washed over Harry, leaving him more level-headed.

"Harry, we will spend 45 minutes teaching you the waltz and the rest teaching you ballet." stated Mrs Zabini.

And that was the beginning of his dance lessons.

"Lift your leg higher."

"Dance to the song. You aren't a robot."

"Wrong position. Restart."

Harry wanted to strangle someone after the whole session was over. However, whenever he felt the urge start to rise in him, he would calm down. In the end, he could only comply with Mrs Zabini's and Jin's instructions. He really pitied Blaise who had lived with his mother.

Break

Finally it was his break time. Sprawling out in the living room, Harry commandeered the couch for his use. A glass of water rested on the table beside him as Harry took sips from it occasionally.

"You okay?" Blaise looked at Harry worriedly.

"Yeah, just really, really tired." Harry smiled half-heartedly as he looked up at Blaise who was hovering over him.

Blaise reached out and pressed his glowing palms to Harry, causing a wave of warmth to make its way through Harry's body. When the warmth passed, Harry felt energetic, his aches and pains all gone. Contrary to Harry, Blaise face had paled slightly with beads of sweat running down his face.

"You should feel better now." Harry looked at Blaise with eyes filled with gratitude. Why did Blaise exhaust himself for his sake?

"I'll gain back my energy soon." Blaise stated upon noticing the conflicted looks in Harry's eyes. "Not to mention, you're my Sky." The last half was said quietly, possessiveness causing his voice to deepen into a low purr.

Lunch

Harry sat next to Blaise talking about the places to visit in Italy. Apart from that, lunch was a quiet affair with everyone enjoying each other's company.

Magic Studies

After lunch was magical studies. Back in the study, Harry noticed that the cheerful daffodils had been replaced with wisteria. Admiring the delicate purple blooms, Harry sat down with Mrs Zabini standing in front of him.

"Magic is undefinable. It can be anything and everything. People say that it is impossible conjure food, or transfigure other items into food. However, what's stopping you from transfiguring a leaf into a plump chicken before cooking it? Absolutely nothing."

Listening to Mrs Zabini speak, Harry came to deepen his understanding about magic. Magic had infinite possibilities. It was not restricted by anything but his imagination! Jotting down notes on the paper before him, Harry thanked Mrs Zabini after the lesson. He had learnt so much more about magic, including new spells. It was truly an hour well spent.

Math

Unfortunately, his happiness was not to last. Tied down to his chair after he had tried sneaking out, Harry was bombarded with mathematical formulas and sums. The time he had spent at Hogwarts had caused him to forget much about math. Crying in pain as he was forced to memorize the formula for trigonometric lest he be pushed out of the window. It had almost happened once and Harry was not keen to make it happen.

"Uh… sin^2 x + cos^2 x=1?" Praying that he was correct, Harry waited for Jin's final verdict.

"... Correct." The word 'correct' was uttered with much reluctance as Jin gazed longingly at the closed window. Harry squirmed in the chair feeling extremely uneasy. It would be a long hour for him… At least fifteen minutes had already gone past.

Break

With his math lesson finally over, Harry sequestered himself in his room, mentally preparing himself for another gruelling two hours practising his katas. Staring up at his ceiling, Harry was pleasantly surprised when Hedwig flew into his room. Perching beside his head, Hedwig looked disdainfully at Harry when he tried to stroke her.

"I'm really sorry Hedwig. I didn't mean to leave you behind or not visit you. Forgive me, please?"

Hedwig hooted at Harry, fixing him with piercing gold eyes. Then, judging that Harry had truly felt remorseful, Hedwig allowed Harry to begin petting her. As he stroked Hedwig's downy feathers, Harry told her the events of the past few days.

However, too soon, Harry's break hour was over. Standing up, Harry bade Hedwig goodbye before leaving the peacefulness of his room to gardens outside.

Katas

Needless to say, his evening training session turned out exactly the same as his morning session. Pain, and more pain. By the end of the two hours, Harry couldn't help but wonder if there were such things as flexibility potions or stamina increasing potions.

There were… Just that they were used for other things.

Dinner

Dinner was peaceful. The fragrant aroma of the meat almost caused Harry to drool. Eyeing the meat, Harry waited for Mrs Zabini to start eating. He was not going to suffer through another hour of dining etiquette!

"This is porchetta, it originated right here in Lazio, Italy. It is, well to sum it up, a seasoned loin of pork wrapped around a variety of stuffings before it is roasted. I believe our kitchens use rosemary, fennel seeds, sage and garlic to season it. How is it?"

Harry sliced a piece for himself before trying the porchetta out. As soon as the succulent piece of meat touched his tongue, Harry was sent into a world of pleasure. The flavours bursting out on his tongue, making him sit back in sheer bliss. Cutting another piece for himself, Harry quickly finished his meal.

Resting his hand on his stomach, Harry rested against the chair, smiling as he felt blissed out and utterly content.

Blaise couldn't help but shake his head at the sight.

Languages

After dinner Harry drunk his nutrition potion before heading off to the study. He was greeted with an array of potion vials filled to the brim with a different coloured murky liquids.

"Drink these potions. They will give you a rudimentary understanding of the languages. Of course you will have to practise to speak them although this helps out alot. Come, choose from these vials. I want you to know at least seven languages. No, eight or nine or even one hundred! I want you to trample on the Varia if you ever come by them!"

"Why?" Harry looked apprehensively at the deranged look on Mrs Zabini's face.

"I won't ever forgive Tyr for not succumbing to my charms twenty years ago!" Coughing slightly, Mrs Zabini quickly changed the topic. "Well, what language do you plan to learn?"

"Umm… Well, Italian is kind of a given. Apart from that I think I'll learn Mandarin, Japanese, French, Russian, Spanish, German, Korean? Is that enough?" Harry couldn't think of any other language that he would want to learn.

"Fine. I expect you to learn more in the future." With those words, Mrs Zabini looked over the vials before pulling out eight vials. "Bottoms up."

Pulling a face as he looked at the potions, Harry dumped them into his mouth before rapidly swallowing the potions down. Cringing as the taste hit him, Harry felt like puking.

Suddenly, Harry felt a piercing pain in his head. Doubling over, he clutched his head as streams of information rushed into his head. "Nǐ hǎo. Zdravstvuyte. Kon'nichiwa" Harry muttered to himself as his mind struggled to process all the new information. His brain hurt.

He was dimly aware of someone lifting him up and a cover being placed over him. Apart from that, Harry knew no more.

Poetry

With his head no longer being besieged by new information, Harry opened his eyes only to be greeted with a smiling face.

"It's 8.30 already. Analyse this poem and I'll let you go back to sleep!"

Harry blinked his eyes several times as his eyes zeroed in on the poem held in front of him.

* * *

Dust Of Snow

The way a crow  
Shook down on me  
The dust of snow  
From a hemlock tree

Has given my heart  
A change of mood  
And saved some part  
Of a day I had rued.

 _By Robert Frost_

* * *

Looking at the poem, Harry sighed before deciding to draw on the great Magic of Bullshit. "The poem talks about how life sucks and is full of problems. However, giving up is not the solution but we should just try our best to solve the problem by making small efforts like the crow in this poem which is trying to remove the snow from the tree."

"Very good Harry. In fact, I think you should try and write your own!" Jin mouth stretched into a wide smile. Gulping, Harry nodded. "Since you agree, I expect a poem on our next lesson together!"

Harry felt like crying. How on earth was he supposed to write a poem? Leaving the study, he trudged to his room, an air of depression around him.

Upon reaching his room, he took a quick shower before changing into his sleeping clothes and lying in bed. Staring up at the ceiling blankly, Harry allowed himself to drift off into the realms of Morpheus. He was exhausted.

* * *

Questions

Are any Hogwarts students going to be added as Harry's Guardians?

 _That's hard to say._

Harry seems too trusting.

 _That's true. However, personally I feel that his intuition/gut-feeling is telling him that the Zabinis are to be trusted which would relax him somewhat. In addition, not sure if you've noticed, but I have hinted as Mrs Zabini being a rain flame user. Hence those moments when Harry is about to freak out he would suddenly calm down. As he isn't very familiar with flames yet, Harry hasn't noticed. Finally, Harry is being treated better than he ever had. The Zabinis did give him a short explanation, at least Blaise did (first chapter) though Harry found it hard to listen to._

Is there going to be people who will try and force Harry to Harmonize with them?

 _If there are, they are going to be mainly from the mafia as the Wizarding World aren't very familiar with flames since they don't really get the opportunity to awakened flames. If they are in a near death situation, their magic would normally react first. Not to mention, if they have magic, why would they bother with flames? However, if anyone does try to force Harry to harmonize with them, it will probably be Dumbledore or Voldemort who will try to force a Harmony with Harry's secondary cloud flames._

Will Voldemort have Active Sky Flames?

 _This is a high possibility. However, they won't be 'whole' since Voldemort did split his soul. Most probably, his flames are 'fractured' and any flames users who harmonize with him will be screwed in the head, that is if they even succeed._

Is Harry going to meet the Varia?

 _Not yet. If he does, it'll probably be those coincidental meetings where they walk pass one another committing an assassination or something. He will meet them officially in the Varia Arc since the coup already happened. (I'll put a timeline below)_

Will Harry go back to Hogwarts?

 _I'm not sure. He'll probably withdraw though._

Will Skull be Harry's Guardian?

 _Sorry, I'm still not quite sure about who his Guardians will be. It'll take me sometime before I can decide._

Alba Famiglia.

 _Some of you may be wondering what it means (pretty sure I mentioned it in an earlier chapter. Maybe I wasn't so clear) Anyway, Alba can mean Dawn/Sunrise in italian. It's italian, not latin though italian did come from latin... Nevermind._

How long before Dumbledore realises Harry is missing?

 _Give it one or two more chapters with a time skip of several weeks._

Will the Zabinis apply for magical adoption?

 _No. At most they will apply for Guardianship but Sirius will be introduced soon... As such it's hard to say if Sirius will continue having guardianship over Harry or whether the Zabinis will be the ones having guardianship over Harry soon..._

* * *

Whew. There were so many questions. Quick question for you all though. This is the first day of Harry's training, however, there is another few lessons which I didn't include as it would make the chapter even longer. **Do you want me to do up another chapter detailing Harry's second day OR write the missed classes throughout the next few chapters as omakes?**

* * *

 **Timeline** _(Not super accurate)_

 _*I changed Harry's birth year_

 _*I have no idea which year Tsuna and everyone else was born_

1984 - Lussuria was born

1985 - Xanxus was born

1986 - Leviathan was born

1987 - Squalo, Dino was born

1990 - Harry was born

1992 - Bianchi was born

1993 - Hibari, Belphegor was born

1994 - Mukuro, Ryohei was born

1995 - Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ken, Chikusa was born

1996 - Chrome was born

2000 - Fuuta was born

2001 - Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, Squalo defeats Tyr and gives the Varia to Xanxus to lead, Cradle Affair

2002 - Fran was born

2004 - Lambo, Ipin was born, Mukuro destroys the Estraneo

2009 - KHR cannon starts

 _I hope this was clear. If I missed out anyone or you would like me add someone/something, just tell me and I will add it to the timeline._

* * *

Thank you in particular to: _(So many reviews! Have some cookies for your trouble!_ (::)(::)(::) _But seriously, thanks!)_

CircusPsycho, Gime'SS, rozielrie, akinomatis, Sakihinata, Hikari Nova, shadewatcher, Kiri Namikase, slashharry, SakuraKoi, OSR fanatic, YokaiAngel, BunnyBear27, buterflypuss, Outofthisworldgal, jedielfsorcerer, magicanimegurl, Lovable Riolu, Rowan Valadosa, AuraFighter23, Lucy Dei, Purple Marshmellows, Fanficaddict78, Elfin69, ilove0t6forever, theanimejunkie24, ladycinnibar(Guest).

for reviewing!

Keep on reviewing everyone! I thrive on reviews, favourites and follows! ;)


	9. A Letter

Chapter Nine

Several weeks had passed since Harry's life had completely changed. No longer did he had to take the nutrient potions, his body having filled out. Unfortunately for him though, he would never grow up to be very tall. Magic couldn't fix everything after all.

Sighing morosely as recalled the healer's words, Harry stretched out on his bed, taking pleasure in the rare day which he got to sleep in. A small smile adorned his lips as he sat up, taking his own sweet time to walk to his wardrobe and get changed. Looking at his wardrobe, Harry selected the long sleeved emerald green silk shirt, pairing it with black pants as he did so. Then, walking out of his room he went to the dining room to have breakfast.

Sitting down at the table, Harry greeted Blaise as he walked in. He couldn't wait for breakfast to be over. Blaise had promised to bring him to see the Colosseum. After being cooped up in the mansion, Harry was utterly sick and tired of being confined in one place. In fact, he had been caught several times by Blaise when he attempted to climb over the walls of the mansion. Sure it was tiring and his training practically doubled the next day, but all he wanted was to freely roam the streets of Italy!

Managing to scarf down his food-a plate of freshly scrambled eggs lightly seasoned with salt and pepper and a cup of steaming hot english breakfast tea, while looking graceful, Harry waited for Blaise to finish his meal. Casting impatient glances at Blaise, Harry eyed Blaise's food. Maybe if he were to just discreetly sneak all of Blaise's food away…

"Don't." Blaise looked at Harry almost as though he was aware of what Harry was thinking before continuing to eat. His pace had noticeably picked up. Harry counted that as a victory.

Finally, Blaise was finished eating. Just as they were about to leave the table, an owl swooped in front of Harry, a letter tied to its leg. Waving his wand, Harry casted detecting charms before taking up the letter. The letter was from Fred and George.

* * *

Hey Harry!

Time is tight so we won't be able to write much. We hope you're well and not dying. Glad to see that you chose to finally leave the Dursleys. We'll be sure to make them suffer in your absence. Dumbles has noticed your disappearance by the way. And he'll be sending you an owl to track your location. Whatever you do, do not touch any letter sent by him! We'll be with you soon.

What my less smarter twin has neglected to mention is that we have no idea where you are. Same goes with the Order. So when he says we'll be with you soon, he means that we'll be leaving the Burrow.

I was going to say that but you snatched the paper before I could! Anyway, as the more awesome half of my twin, I must say that if possible we'll like to meet you at Gringotts anytime you want.

Harry… we… we hope that wherever you are, you are safe .

Yours only,

Gred and Forge

* * *

Harry looked at the letter before gently folding it and placing it into his pocket. "Blaise, can we go to Gringotts?"

"Is it the twins?"

Harry looked in surprise at Blaise before nodding. Blaise shrugged before continuing to talk. "I guessed." Heading to the floo, Harry threw in a handful of floo powder before calling out for Gringotts.

Upon arriving, Harry, for once did not fall flat on his face. With constant tortu-sorry, lessons, he had finally managed to learn to stand upright when he arrived. The day he finally succeeded was beautiful. Jin's expression had turned crestfallen when he realised that he couldn't _teach_ Harry. Smirking slightly, Harry stepped out of the fireplace with Blaise behind him.

Walking to the counter, Harry stood before the goblin on duty before beginning to speak. "I would like to set a meeting here in Gringotts with Fred and George Weasley."

"That will be 20 galleons for a private room for an hour." stated the goblin without looking up from the book he was staring at. "If you would like us to arrange transport for the other party, it will be an additional 8 galleons. Without thinking much about it, Harry immediately agreed.

"Is tomorrow the 30th of July fine? Huh. It'll be my birthday in two days." Harry gave a wry smile as told the goblin the date. He had lost track of time while he was in the Zabini mansion.

"Very well. The other party will be informed." The goblin intoned flatly before taking a pen and scrawling a few words down on a piece of paper. "30th of July, 8.00a.m"

Just as Harry was about to leave, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Is it possible to track down my Uncle?"

The goblin nodded before responding. "Yes. It will cost 10 galleons and we will not be able to tell you how long it will take for us to track him down. What's his name?"

"Cerin Ombra. He's my uncle on my mother's side."

"Very well." A surge of relief ran through Harry as the goblin agreed to track down his Uncle. He didn't care how long it would take as long as he could one day meet his Uncle.

Harry nodded and thanked the goblin before leaving Gringotts with Blaise. It was finally time for him to relax and see the sights of Italy! At the thought of being able to wander around to his heart's content, Harry felt as though he could fly a thousand miles. A blissed out smile adorned his face, causing all who saw Harry to blush.

Blaise coughed loudly as he ushered Harry to the fireplace. "We'll take the floo directly to the colosseum. Is that fine with you?" Harry nodded as he dragged Blaise to the fireplace before grabbing a handful of floo powder from the vase besides that fireplace, throwing in two sickles as he did so. Stepping into the fireplace with Blaise, Blaise called out for the colosseum.

Upon arriving, Harry stepped out of the fireplace, eyes wide with awe. It was like scene from the past. Wizards and witches crowded the stands cheering loudly as others dueled in the middle of colosseum. "Why is it like this?" Upon hearing Harry's question, Blaise laughed gently.

Ruffling Harry's hair, Blaise replied. "Magic. Magic separates the mundane colosseum from the wizarding one. The two exist at the same time but on a different plane." Harry could only watch his surroundings, enraptured by the duels going on. Then, suddenly frowning, Harry scrutinised one of the 'duels' going on.

A baby with spiky green hair and purple eyes sat on top of a gigantic robot, lightning crackling off him. His opponent, a middle aged man was fleeing from him much to the annoyance of the crowd. Looking closer at the baby, Harry noticed the man was scribbling something down a notepad.

"That's Verde. He is the lightning arcobaleno." Blaise informed Harry as he noticed Harry looking at Verde. "He has many titles, the Lightning Arcobaleno, the Smartest Arcobaleno, and finally, Da Vinci's Reincarnation."

As though he could sense Harry's stare, Verde suddenly turned in their direction before controlling the robot to shoot his opponent down. His opponent automatically fell to the ground, twitching pathetically. Then Verde began making his way to Harry and Blaise.

Blaise scowled as he noticed Verde coming closer before turning around and trying to lead Harry away. However, Harry dug his feet into the ground, refusing to move. "He won't hurt us."

Blaise sighed in exasperation. "How would you know?" Unfortunately, by then it was too late as Verde had already reached the two of them. A small crocodile stood beside Verde looking uninterestedly at Harry and Blaise.

"Sky Flames purity is one of the highest. Hmmm… and you're a wizard as well… I see. Would you like to join me in my labs? I will feed you regularly, three times a day and make sure you get enough water. I will even give you medical attention after I experiment on you which is more than I can say for my other experiments."

Harry stared blankly at Verde as Blaise quickly pushed Harry behind him. "You can't have him." Blaise's voice was firm, belaying no trace of the fear he held inside. Silvery needles were held in his hands as Blaise prepared to defend Harry.

"I will only experiment on you five times a week." Verde looked at Harry as he continued to speak, completely ignoring Blaise. Blaise scowled as Verde spoke, tensing up as he prepared to fight.

"Blaise, stand down." Harry's voice, though soft was unyielding.

"But Harry!" Blaise protested as he kept his needles.

Harry frowned as he continued staring at Verde. "I'm grateful for your offer," Harry's voice was anything but grateful as he continued to speak. "But unfortunately, I must decline. However if you would like to perform some tests, I would not be adverse to that as long as they do not cause me or mine any permanent harm." Harry had never so thankful for the lessons he had on diplomacy and negotiation before. Holding his breath, he waited for Verde's response.

"Very well then." In silent acquiescence, Verde bowed his head slightly. "I will meet you at Tranquillo Rifugio Cafe on the 7th of August to discuss the terms in greater detail."

Harry smiled in relief, thanking Verde before he turned to leave. He had survived an encounter with one of the famed arcobaleno! Nearly collapsing on the ground, Harry relaxed onto Blaise, feeling completely and utterly boneless. Blaise too was sighing in relief.

"That was a huge risk you took. Madre will definitely hear of this."

Harry immediately froze, whatever joy and relief he felt draining away at the thought of being confronted by Mrs Zabini and Jin for his reckless actions. He would definitely end up dead, his cooling corpse thrown into the woods for animals to ravage. Cringing, he turned to Blaise before utilising his most powerful move. Sky Puppy Dog Eyes. The technique was the classic puppy dog eyes, just that the cuteness factor was ramped up several notches by the Sky harmony effect. It was a killer move for sure.

Upon noticing Harry's face, Blaise groaned slightly as he felt his willpower weaken. Gritting his teeth, Blaise tried not to succumb to the godly effects of Harry's puppy dog eyes. Eventually, Blaise steeled his heart before stating, "Fine! You win! I won't tell okay? Just stop with those eyes." He had fallen. Sighing, Blaise gave up trying to fight against the effects. When had Harry learnt that technique?

The puppy dog eyes immediately disappeared, being replaced by Harry's beaming smile. Looking down, Blaise wondered why he even tried. "Shall we continue exploring the Colosseum?"

Harry nodded gleefully as he began dragging Blaise all over the Colosseum to see the sights. Blaise really regretted that he went out with Harry.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Harry had finished seeing all there was to offer in the magical colosseum. Leaning against the wall, Harry admired the canvas which was the sky. The colours swirled together, complementing and highlighting each other. Up in the sky, a few birds flew freely through the sky.

"I wish I could be a bird, swiftly soaring through the heavens, unrestrained and free…" Harry watched the birds longingly, dreaming of the day when he could ride the winds.

"Harry, whatever you want to do, whatever you want to be… I will always be beside you. If you want to become a bird, I will become the winds, accompanying you forever." Blaise swore to Harry as he too stared at the endless skies above them.

And they remained in the same position until the sun set. Both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Paperwork filling

"Ah, you're finally here!" Jin dumped an armful of papers on the desk, his smile a blinding as ever. "Come, take a seat."

Harry looked at the huge stack of papers that loomed ominously over his head before backing away. Screw the consequences, he was not going to risk get buried by papers! Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a choice. Ropes immediately appeared around him with one more rope connected to Jin's hand. Looking apprehensively at Jin, he was greeted with a malicious smile as Jin began to pull the rope.

Struggling furiously, Harry found that all his efforts were in vain as he found himself on the chair, a pen forced into his hand. Trying to stand up, he realised that while he was distracted, chains had been attached to desk and chair. There was absolutely no escape for him.

Scowling, Harry looked warily at the mountain of papers before him before taking one sheet. Needless to say, the whole mountain collapsed onto him.

"Oh, did I mention that if you don't complete this on time, the papers will double and you'll have to do them in your own free time."

At those words, an agonized scream could be heard from underneath the pile of papers.

* * *

Questions

Will Harry ever go into a Cloudy Rage?

 _Yes. However, as of now there isn't anything much for him to well, rage over._

When will Sirius escape Azkaban?

 _As you can tell from this chapter, people have just realised that Harry is missing. Eventually, if they continue to be unable to find where Harry is, the whole issue will be blown up and... newspaper article of Harry being missing will be released! Sirius will then escape earlier than cannon from Azkaban. So instead of the ending of the holidays, it'll be much earlier._

* * *

I hope I didn't make any mistakes in this chapter, but I might be wrong... I'm really sorry that this chapter came out later than usual.

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

Amethyst-Pheonix2003, CircusPsycho, shadewatcher, BunnyBear27, buterflypuss, bcatty, MonochromeTiger, magicanimegurl, WhiteDogwood, Gime'SS, HermioneX, Outofthisworldgal, jedielfsorcerer, SakuraKoi, Kraken-Of The Deep, CloudOfNothingness, Lovable Riolu, slashharry, Shadow Wolf 15846, dragonloverpower, marsolino, Sakihinata, rozielrie, IgnisFelicis, Fanficaddict78, Elfin69 and all the Guests that reviewed as well

for reviewing!

Keep on reviewing everyone! I thrive on reviews, favourites and follows! ;)


	10. Reunited Mists

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'm feeling a bit under the weather so I decided to just update this first. So there aren't going to be the answers to questions and the like yet. Sorry. I'll try and get everything done by tomorrow. Really, really sorry._

* * *

Chapter Ten

Harry yawned loudly as he stretched in his bed. Looking blearily around, Harry was reminded of his meeting with the twins when he caught sight of the letter the twins had sent him. No longer tired, Harry sprung out of bed, running to his closet where he pulled on a finely made wizarding robe made out of satin. Rushing out of his room, Harry sped to the dining room where he was greeted by Blaise who had arrived earlier.

"I refused to be rushed." Blaise explained as he continued eating at a sedate pace. Harry laughed at Blaise as he piled a pancake after pancake onto his plate before drowning the pancakes in syrup. Blaise cringed at the sight before continuing to eat. They sat together in a comfortable silence. Mrs Zabini and Jin were unfortunately unable to eat with them due to other business.

Eventually, Blaise and Harry finished eating. Walking to the floo, they threw in a handful of floo powder before calling out for Gringotts. It was exactly the same as the day before.

Arriving at Gringotts, the two of them strolled to the counter before telling the goblin on duty about their meeting.

"Heir Potter and Heir Zabini with Signore Weasley and Signore Weasley?"

"Yes." Harry nodded before they were led to a side hall where they were ushered into a small room. The room was decorated simply with two sofas facing each other and a coffee table in between. Taking a seat on the sofa, Harry and Blaise relaxed as they were still early.

Just as the clock struck 8, the sofa glowed blue before two figures appeared on it.

"Uuurgh… I think I'm going to throw up!"

"Get your bony ass off me brother mine!"

"Excuse me? My ass is perfectly plump!"

Blaise stared at the squabbling twins with his face completely deadpan. Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched the twins make a spectacle of themselves. Clearing his throat, Harry spoke up "Fred, George, this is Blaise. Blaise, this is Fred and George"

"Blimey Harry-"

"-you clean up really nice!"

"How's it going-"

"-for you here in Italy?" The twins took turns to speak as they tried to untangle themselves from one another.

Harry leaned over the table as he embraced the twins. "I've really missed you." If the twins felt that shirt become damp, they weren't saying anything. Looking down at Harry, they too reached around Harry, holding him tightly in their arms as they hugged him tightly. "We did too."

Blaise stood to the side completely silent as he watched over Harry, a small frown on his face.

Harry and the twins spent the next hour catching up.

"Wait, so the flames we have are mist flames?" Here Fred and George paused as their hands lit up. A indigo flames danced around their palms.

"They appeared when we were in our second year and experimenting with prank potions."

"Had these flames not appeared-"

"Well, we would have died that day."

"With these flames of ours-"

"A barrier formed between us and the cauldron-"

"Shielding us from the impact of the explosion."

Harry's eyes widened with shock as he heard about how the twins flames had been activated. Had the twins been unable to activate their flames, then won't they have been dead? They never would have met. Never. Harry trembled slightly as he pulled the twins into a hug.

Seeing his fear for them, the twins returned his embrace again, clutching him tightly to them as they murmured reassurances that they were still alive and kicking. Blaise just continued glowering at the twins, his heart feeling slightly pained as he watched Harry interact freely with the twins. Harry had never really opened up with him.

"We should be going now. The hour is almost up." Blaise interrupted the chatting trio as he gestured at the clock in a brusque manner.

Looking at the time, Harry hurriedly got up before inviting the twins to join him for the day.

"On a side note, do you have anywhere to stay while you're in Italy. And how are the Weasley's treating your disappearance?" Harry asked the twins concerned. He wouldn't want them to get into trouble because of him.

"We have clones in taking our place in the burrow."

"They're really useful,"

"We can create things with our flames."

"As for somewhere to live?"

"We brought money-"

"And were planning to stay in some random hotel."

The twins laughed as the talked about lacking a place to stay.

"I would like to extend a invitation for you to board with us." Blaise spoke reluctantly as he looked over at Harry who was worrying over the twins. How dare the twins make him worry. Schooling his face into a polite smile, Blaise conversed politely with the twins.

Walking to the fireplace, Harry stood in the fireplace with the twins as they called out for Zabini mansion. They were quickly followed by Blaise.

Arriving at Zabini mansion, they were greeted by Mrs Zabini.

"Welcome to the Zabini mansion. The wards informed me that there were visitors. Are they your guardians Harry?"

Horry nodded mutely as he prepared for Mrs Zabini's reaction.

"Wonderful! We'll have to get them up to speed which means more training for everyone!" Both Harry and Blaise automatically groaned in unison. Simply put, training was akin to torture. Blaise felt a surge of pity for the twins. They were definitely going to need it.

"By the way Harry, Blaise informed me about you needing to take tomorrow off as well. For that, double training for the rest of the week." With those words said, Mrs Zabini walked off with the Weasley twins as she showed them to their rooms.

Harry could only collapse on the ground, tears of agony flowing from his eyes. Double training… He was so screwed.

"Harry, say hello to God for me." Blaise patted his back gently.

For the rest of the day, Harry lay alone in his room as he wallowed in self pity. The twins were sent to get their weapons and Blaise had his own lessons to catch up to. In fact, all Harry could do was to collect pain-relieving potions in preparation of the agony he would feel for the rest of the week.

* * *

Flame Theory and Application

Harry was not having fun. Emphasis on 'not'. However the same couldn't be said for his tutor Jin. Jin was a demon spawn, a devil risen from the depths of hell whose sole purpose in life was to torture innocent upstanding people of society. Well not that he was counted as one.

"Hmmm? Harry, don't you feel that I'm too lenient? I'm like an angel when it comes to training you." Jin was suddenly next to Harry with an overly sweet smile adorning his face. "In fact, I think I ought to be stricter."

Harry gulped at the sudden appearance of Jin, dropping the book he held in his hands. The heavy book, 'Flame Theory for Morons' dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He was so going to die.

"Question one, what exactly are Flames?"

Harry mind freezed. "Uh… There are seven types of Flames, Sky, Sun, Cloud, Storm, Lightning, Rain and Mist! The flames also have different purity levels which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. They're… They're also known as Dying Will Flames and have different characteristics?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Jin laughed gently and the next thing Harry knew, he was dangling in mid-air with fire licking at his heels.

"Do you want to try again?"

"NOOOO!"

"Did you say no?" Harry felt himself drop slightly.

"I meant YES! Definitely yes!" Harry yelled out frantically as he felt himself lowered into the flames.

Jin was definitely a demon.

* * *

Questions

Will the twins be taking lessons with Harry?

 _No, they won't be taking lessons with Harry. Since they're Harry Guardians they will have different priorities. Not to mention different flame types, and the fact that Harry is ahead of them._

So is Verde attaching himself to Harry or id he just curious about Harry and what he is like?

 _Verde is curious about Harry as it is rare for someone to have both flames and magic. Normally it would have been fine except for the fact that Harry had Sky Flames instead of some other type._

* * *

Thank you in particular to:

littlerostte, Shadow Wolf 15846, Sakihinata, shadewatcher, rozielrie, Elfin69, buterflypuss, SakuraKoi, YokaiAngel, BunnyBear27, Gime'SS, Phoenix (Guest), Kithrin, Phantomdream, FanficSeekerEme

for reviewing!

Keep on reviewing everyone! I thrive on reviews, favourites and follows! ;)


	11. Meeting Lightning

**I haven't looked at this in a while, and by a while, I mean more than a year. So tell me if something doesn't match up. Or should I just rewrite the entire thing? Also, would it be fine if I were to skip forward to KHR cannon, and leave how Harry gets his future Guardians etc as flashbacks?**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"So we are supposed to meet Verde in the Tranquillo Rifugio Cafe today right?" asked Harry as he looked towards Blaise.

"Yes." Blaise nodded in agreement to Harry's words before a frown appeared on his face. "There's just one problem. The time was never stated."

Harry immediately stopped walking, his face completely blank. "Does that mean that we could be waiting in the cafe for hours with nothing to do?" Harry glared at the cafe in annoyance as though it had personally offended him. Striding forward, Harry opened the door to the cafe before peering inside. To his delight, he spotted green hair in the corner of the room.

Walking towards the owner of the hair, Harry was relieved to see that it was Verde. "Signore Verde."

Verde looked up at Harry before gesturing for him to sit down. Then pulling out a sheaf of papers from the briefcase besides him, Verde began to list out his terms. "I will run tests on you and your famiglia members for 3 times a week. In return, I will work with your famiglia for a year."

"Me and my famiglia members as long as they aren't averse to being tested." Stated Harry firmly. Verde could do whatever he wanted to him but as long as Harry lived, he would not allow those under his protection to suffer-not that he had anyone under his protection.

"Very well then. However I expect a top quality lab for me to work on my experiments." Verde could tell that Harry was not going to budge any further. With that in mind, he conceded and began to talk on the other terms.

"What is your famiglia called?" Harry was startled, he had never really put in any thought about the name of his famiglia. Grimacing slightly, he turned to look at Blaise, pleading inwardly for help. Blaise furrowed his brows, deep in thought. Realising that Blaise too had no idea, Harry stared out of the window waiting for inspiration to strike him. Meanwhile Verde was starting to look impatient.

"Ummm. Alba Famiglia!" Harry quickly came up with a name. This was a new start for him after all. Away from Britain, he was finally free. With that in mind, shouldn't his Famiglia's name reflect the beginning of his new life? Indeed, let the sun rise on his new famiglia, on new beginnings.

"I see. I expect to be head of your research department." Verde stated after a short pause.

Harry just laughed. "Of course, you can be whatever you want!" Blaise shook his head slightly at Harry's word. "Alba Famiglia? I like it."

"Where is your base located?"

"Umm-" Harry stammered again, he couldn't possibly offer the Zabini mansion! Fortunately for him, he was rescued by Blaise who came up with an appropriate response. "We will let you know later. The walls have ears."

"Very well then. I expect to hear from you soon." was Verde's reply as he jumped off his chair and left the cafe.

Harry nodded as he left the cafe with Blaise.

"Well shit, where am I supposed to get a base?" Running his fingers through his hair, Harry turned to Blaise panic clouding his mind.

Blaise just sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, next time plan these things out first. Anyway, property and land would be one of the many things you inherited from your family. All you need to do is find one which isn't under claimed territory and you should be fine."

"You're a lifesaver." Flashing Blaise a thankful smile, Harry felt his worries drain away from him.

Blaise just hummed softly, his lips curving upwards in an amused smirk. "That's what you say now."

A bead of sweat trickled down Harry's face as he turned to face Blaise, chills running down his spine at the ominous words. "Blaise...?"

Unfortunately for Harry, his frantic plea was met with nothing but silence.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing! (I would list everyone but er... the thing about disappearing and not updating for a long time is that... there's too many people to list...)

Keep on reviewing everyone! I thrive on reviews, favourites and follows! ;)


End file.
